


Hot Summer Nights

by newblooms



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jaebum are lifeguards who make bets. Mark just likes to come to the pool with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

Jinyoung was sweaty. And not sweaty in the semi-attractive, glistening kind of way, but in the gross pit stain, b.o. kind of way. It was his own fault that he was possibly sitting in one of the rings of hell, he had slept passed his alarm and Jaebum had beaten him to the pool, stealing the only covered lifeguard post. He applies another layer of sunscreen, skin already burnt because he sweat through the last application, Jaebum only smirks at him.  


Jinyoung watches as the pool continues to fill, almost reaching capacity. He sits; bored atop the lifeguard post, half hoping someone would start drowning so he would have something to do.  


He doesn’t notice Mark or the small gaggle of teens following in behind him at first, distracted by having to put on another coat of sunscreen. Jaebum is the first to see the group, gawking at them really. He tries to get Jinyoung’s attention, throwing a flip flop that doesn’t quite reach the other stand. Jinyoung doesn’t notice Jaebum’s plees for attention, so Jaebum resorts to yelling his name across the pool. Jinyoung looks up from his sunscreen at the sound of his name, looking around until he spots Jaebum giving him a glare. Jaebum points at his phone then back at the younger boy. Jinyoung sighs, wiping his hands on his towel before reaching into his bag, checking around for his boss, and pulling his phone out to find four new messages from Jaebum.  


_From: Jaebum_  
_To: Jinyoung_  
_you look a little pink. should put on more sunscreen_  
Jinyoung rolls his eyes, sighing again before reading the other three.  


_From: Jaebum_  
_To: Jinyoung_  
_did you see the boys that just walked in !?  
_

_From: Jaebum_  
_To: Jinyoung_  
_look at the cute blond one!!!  
_

_From: Jaebum_  
_To: Jinyoung_  
_Jinyoungie look up !! look at them wtf  
_

Jinyoung puts his phone down, looking up at Jaebum and then around the pool for the group he’s talking about.  
He spots the almost immediately, bright blond hair sticking out of the crowd. He doesn’t really notice the blond after that though, eyes caught on the redhead seated beside him. Jinyoung stares, open-mouthed, at what he believes is possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. The boy is thin and lanky, white porcelain skin, almost ghostlike in the sun, big eyes, and pink lips Jinyoung just wants to run his tongue over. He watches the boy remove his black tank top, mouth going dry as he scans over the developed chest and following the small trail of hair down to his swim trunks. Jinyoung can feel his face heat up, cheeks and ears truing pink.  


He blames it on the sun.  


Jaebum’s smiling at him when he looks back over at him, mouth still slightly open. He sees Jaebum look back down at his phone and soon he feels the familiar buzz against his thigh.  


_From: Jaebum_  
_To: Jinyoung_  
_I already called dibs !  
_

Jinyoung quickly types back a response, sneaking another look at the redhead.  


_To: Jaebum_  
_From: Jinyoung_  
_why are you so into the blond one when that redheaded god is sitting right next to him ?!  
_

Jinyoung puts his phone back into his bag, trying to give his attention to the people that could possibly be drowning in the pool. He can’t keep his eyes fixed though, always finding it hard to keep from staring at the pale boy.  


Jaebum starts approaching him as soon as they step down from their respected stands. The pool is closed and all Jinyoung wants is to get indoors and away from the sun forever. He throws on his tank top as he waits for the other guard, he can already see the glint in Jaebum’s eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.  


“You don’t even know what I’m going to say. C’mon Jinyoungie, here me out.” Jinyoung huffs, rolling his eyes at his friends attempt to be cute.  


“What is it?”  


“A bet. Winner gets the good post for the rest of the summer,” Jaebum replies and Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him. He knows if he agrees to this chances are that he’s going to regret it, he always does when it comes to agreeing to Jaebum’s scams.  


“What are we betting on?” Jinyoung asks cautiously, still nervous about Jaebum’s games.  


“To see who can sleep with one of the boys first.”  


“The boys from today?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum shakes his head, smile growing when he sees Jinyoung’s interest growing. If he won he could have the good post and fuck the beautiful boy. Jinyoung doesn’t let himself think of how morally wrong he feels, extending his hand to shake Jaebums. He can feel guilty later.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Jaebum strikes gold two weeks into their bet. The group of boys starts coming everyday and in that time since the bet started the only progress the two guards make is finding out the names of their targets, listening closely every time the their friends called them. The more Jinyoung looked at Mark the more it irked him that he barely knew anything about him. Jinyoung began to get jealous of the three boys Mark surrounded himself with, wanting to be that close to him. He was especially loathsome towards the one named Jackson. The two boys were extremely close, anyone could see that, but how closed Jinyoung was pressed to find out. They never were outright about it, but Jinyoung always kept a watchful eye on Jackson and the way he interacted with Mark. There was definitely something there and Jinyoung definitely didn’t like it.  


On top of Jinyoung’s predisposed loathing against Jackson, his anger towards him only grows on the day Jaebum gets his first move because of him.  
Jackson, giant (they still weren’t sure on his name), and Youngjae were messing around, as they usually did, Mark watching from the side with fond eyes, as he usually did, when Jackson pushes Youngjae a little too hard, causing the boy to trip, hitting his head on side of the pool before falling in. Jinyoung and Jaebum jump down from their stands, diving into the water after the boy. Jaebum gets to him half a second before Jinyoung, though, pulling Youngjae out of the water. Jinyoung kneels next to the boy, still unconscious from the hit to his head, checking his breathing and heartbeat. Youngjae’s eyes flutter open as Jinyoung begins to move away and Jaebum tells him to lie still.  


“Can you hear me?” Jaebum asks and the boy looks up, shaking his head slowly. “Do you know you’re name?” The boy nods again muttering ‘Youngjae’ in a quiet voice. “I’m gonna take you over to our nurse to get you checked out, make sure you don’t have a concussion, ok?” Jaebum helps Youngjae up and escorts him to the office while Jinyoung returns to his post, a scowl forming on his face.  


Jaebum doesn’t come back until it’s almost time for their shift to be over and Jinyoung knows he’s already behind.  


The group stops coming for about a week and Jinyoung starts to think he’ll never see Mark again. He does, though, Jackson leading them in after six days. When they walk in Jaebum turns to Jinyoung, giving him a smirk before standing up and waving at Youngjae. Jinyoung balls his fists, jaw clenched. He can see the pink flush on Youngjae’s skin from here as the boy waves back and Jinyoung knows hes screwed. There’s no way for him now, the boy’s already fallen for Jaebum’s stupid charm, he might as well give up now and live through the suffering. He sees Jaebum talking to Youngjae out of the corner of his eye and he sighs slouching back in his guard chair. Jaebum side eyes him the rest of their shift and Jinyoung’s never been so close to punching him square in the jaw.  
Jaebum talks to Youngjae every shift they work together for the rest of the week and all Jinyoung can do is watch them from a distance with Mark’s name in his tongue waiting to be said.  


Jinyoung’s packing up his bag, ready to get away from the pool and from Jaebum as soon as his shifts over, when the other guard comes over to him, a glare taking over his face.  


“Youngjae invited us to go out to get food with him and his friends.”  


“Us?” Jinyoung asks, confused on why Youngjae would invite him. He looks over Jaebum’s shoulder to see the small blond boy waving at him excitedly when he notices Jinyoung’s stare.  


“He wants to be as good of friends with you as he is with me,” Jaebum huffs angrily. Jinyoung looks at him, he has his jaw clenched and a look of jealously across his face. Jinyoung turns back to Youngjae, a slight smile growing, and waves back, silently thanking he boy for his chance to make his move on Mark, but also to mess with Jaebum.  


Jinyoung and Jaebum dress quickly when their shifts end, they still reek of chlorine, but they’ve grown accustom. The two go back to the other boys. Introducing themselves and Jinyoung realizes it’s the first time he’s actually seen Mark up close and he’s just as, if not more, attractive. He can see Mark’s just as thin as he thought, but now he can trace the defined muscles of his arms and torso, but he has the same shy smile and fond eyes. He tries to keep himself from staring as they make their way to the small meat restaurant down the street, but somehow always ends up looking.  


Jinyoung finds out that Mark is from America, hence the accented and hesitant Korean. He learns that the older boy is shy and quiet until he’s warmed up to you and his surroundings. He learns that Mark finds almost anything funny, high pitched laughter floating around the table, even at Jinyoung’s worst jokes.  


He also learns that Mark is a lightweight, already tipsy after 3 beers, completely drunk after 6. He’s hanging off Jinyoung, hot breath tickling his throat. He’s loud and giggling and Jinyoung’s shocked at the difference in the timid boy from two hours ago. Mark pulls Jinyoung closer, giggling in his ear. “Jinyoung-ah, I had fun with you tonight,” he hiccups, Korean and English slurring together so much that Jinyoung can only barely understand him. Jinyoung laughs lightly, looking down at the redhead. His skin is flushed and his eyes are glossy, dropping slightly with tiredness.  


“I think it’s time to take you home,” Jinyoung says, gently pulling Mark off of him so he can stand.  


“I had fun with you, Jinyoungie, but you could at least take me to dinner first. I’m not that easy.” Jinyoung looks back at Mark, mouth slightly agape and the tips of his ears turn red. Mark starts giggling again, loud and high pitched, and Jinyoung shakes his head, grabbing the older boy’s hand and pulling his up.  


Mark leans against Jinyoung as the younger takes him home. It’s only a ten minute walk to Mark’s apartment, but Jinyoung feels hyperaware of every second passing. He can feel Mark’s breathing on his neck, almost as the damp summer air surrounding them. He can hear Mark’s drunken hiccups and the shuffling of his shoes. And he can see Mark below him, pale skin, big eyes, and curved lips. The cold air sobers him up, but he still feels dizzy with Mark around him. He’s consumed with thoughts of the older boy, how it would be to kiss him, what he would taste like.  


They reach Mark’s apartment, Jinyoung pulling Mark’s keys out his pocket and pushing him slightly through the door. His apartment is not that much larger than Jinyoung’s, but probably a thousand times messier. Shoes fill the hallway by the door, clothes cover the ground, and dishes are pilled in the sink.  


“You really are a mess, aren’t you?” Jinyoung sighs and Mark only giggles again.  


Jinyoung pulls Mark toward what he hopes is his bedroom. He helps Mark out of his shoes and grabs water and a trash can from the bathroom, placing them next to the bed. Mark lays on his bed, almost lifeless and Jinyoung takes that as his cue to get home. “I’m leaving. Don’t, y’know, choke on your own vomit, ok?” Mark makes a noncommittal grunt but reaches out grabbing onto Jinyoung’s hand. He pulls Jinyoung closer as he sits up so that there’s barely an inch between them. Jinyoung watches Mark glance down at his lips, licking his own. He can hear his heart beating in his ears and he feels like an idiot for getting so worked up at merely the prospect of Mark kissing him. Mark moves closer and Jinyoung can smell the alcohol hovering between them. Jinyoung leans forward, ghosting his lips over Mark’s , until the other boy’s presence leaves as he presses forward. Jinyoung’s eyes open at the loss of contact and he finds Mark hunched over, retching into the trash can. Jinyoung pats the back of his hair, continuing until Mark stops vomiting, flopping back onto the bed with a groan. Mark curls in on himself and before Jinyoung can say goodbye he’s fast asleep.  


Jinyoung sighs, getting up and letting himself out of the cluttered apartment. He hails a cab, too bothered to deal with the walk back to his place. He lies awake that night, too wired on Mark to sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Mark doesn’t come with the group the next day. Jinyoung figures he’s probably still sleeping off a hangover and there’s nothing to worry about. But the redhead doesn’t come back the next day, or the one after that. Jinyoung worries it’s his fault, that he misread Mark’s actions, that the older wasn’t trying to kiss him and now felt awkward. He grows more and more impatient waiting for Mark to return and finally after almost two weeks he tries to bring it up to Youngjae.  


The blond is sitting with them during their lunch break; he was the only member to come to the pool so he was clinging to Jaebum more than usual.  
“Youngjae-yah, why are you here alone today?” Jinyoung asks, sipping on a juice box, trying to ask as casually as possible. Youngjae twists his mouth in concentration, trying to remember what his friends had said they were doing today.  


“I think Jackson has fencing, I mean he probably does, he’s always fencing. I don’t really get it, it’s kinda boring, but Jackson hyung is really good. He won an junior Olympic metal or something, I can’t remember,” Youngjae rambles on and Jinyoung sits with quiet impatience for the boy to mention Mark. “ Yugyeom said something about school registration with BamBam, his friend from his class, he’s Thai and he can do this really funny Thai rap, you should see it, hyung.” Jinyoung shakes his head in agreement, waiting for Youngjae to continue. “Yugyeom graduates this year. I graduated last year and now I go to the same university as Mark hyung, but he’s in the business classes and I’m in the liberal arts classes so we don’t see each other that much at school.” Youngjae finally stops and Jinyoung sighs in frustration that he hadn’t said anything useful.  


“I haven’t seen Mark hyung around in while, is he feeling alright?” Jinyoung asks, hopefully giving Youngjae a push.  


“Yeah, he’s fine, he just hasn’t want to come lately. I don’t really know why, but he does weird stuff like this all the time, so I gave up trying to understand.” Jinyoung shakes his head in understand as Youngjae finishes off his sandwich. Any doubts Jinyoung had in his mind about Mark having not stopped coming because of him become practically invisible with Youngjae’s words filling his head. There’s no reason for Mark not to come with his friends unless he was purposefully avoiding Jinyoung. He mopes with guilt the rest of his shift and Jaebum feels bad for his best friend. He wont tell Jaebum what happened when he walked Mark home, but he hopes Mark comes to his senses and comes back to the pool so Jinyoung can stop pouting.  


It’s almost the end of their shift the following night and Jinyoung just wants quiet. All the people have left, the pool having closed minutes before, and all the two guards have left to do is clean the haphazard chaos left over from the day. It’s a quick job and Jinyoung prefers to do it alone, so he sends Jaebum home, knowing Youngjae is waiting for him outside to gate for whatever they had planned.  


Jinyoung finishes cleaning about an hour after Jaebum leaves and sits next to pool. He likes it at night, the sun has set leaving a only a breeze in the air, and he prefers the way the darkness makes the pool an inky black color instead of it’s usual bright blue. He dips his feet in the water, slightly colder than during the day when the sun’s rays heat it up, but it feels nice against his heated skin. He lays back on the hard concrete, shutting his eyes and trying to relax.  
Jinyoung’s still laying on the side of the pool when a loud banging on the pool gate startles him up, almost falling into the pool. It's hard to see the face of the figure at the gate in the darkness, but the bright red hair is a dead giveaway.  


Jinyoung opens the gate from Mark, letting him in silently. He nervous about what Mark's doing here, unsure, for the first time in this life, of what to say Mark breaks the quiet, clearing his throat before starting. "I, uh, got a call from Youngjae on Jaebum's phone saying that he, um, left his phone here?" Mark stutters out, scratching the back of his head. And, yeah, of course that's what Marks here for. There's no other reason for him to be here. Jinyoung had made a mistake and now Mark was uncomfortable and Jinyoung should get rid of the last dot of hope he keeps stashed away in the back of his mind.  


"Oh. Um. Yeah, it's in the office. I figured he'd be back tomorrow anyway to get it."  


"He said he really needed it tonight. Begged me to come down here and get it," Mark sighs, following Jinyoung into the office at the other side of the pool.  
Jinyoung scrounges throught the drawer on the underside of the lockers, looking for where he had hidden Youngjae's phone. He finds it partially hidden behind a towel and hands it over to Mark. The older boy nods in thanks and they're left in another uncomfortable silence.  


"Listen-"  


"Jinyoung-"  


They both start, overlapping each other, before falling into awkward laughter.  


"Go ahead, hyung," Jinyoung says.  


"I, um. I wanted to thank you for the other night. You really didn't have to be so nice to be. Im sure I was a real handful," Mark says, laughing unsteadly.  


"It was no problem, hyung, you were fine. I wanted to actually apologise to you for that night," Jinyoung starts and Marks face contorts with confusion. "I feel so bad that that I tried to kiss you and I know that's why you've stopped coming with your friends because you feel uncomfortable around me." Mark stares at Jinyoung, shocked at Jinyoungs take on that night.  


"Jinyoung I'm the one that kissed you. That's why I stopped coming because I was embarrassed that I tried to kiss you and then threw up everywhere. I figured there was no way you'd ever want to see me again."  


Jinyoung wants to cry in relief and hit Mark over the head at the same time. "You're so stupid. Why wouldn't I want to see you again. I didn't even get to fully kiss you. That's so dumb," Jinyoung huffs, hitting Marks chest lightly. Mark grabs Jinyoung's hands from his chest and holds them tightly looking at jinyoung.  


"Do you still want to kiss me?"  


Jinyoung goes still against Mark, only giving a slight nod. He can feel his heart beating against his chest as Mark leans in and fully kisses him this time. Marks slow at first, waiting for Jinyoung to move against him. Jinyoung pushes back against Mark's lips and Mark takes it as a motive to fully kiss Jinyoung, tongue sliding easily into the youngers mouth and hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Jinyoung lets out a quiet moan as Mark nips his bottom lip and Mark clings closer. He presses Jinyoung against the lockers, hicking the youngers legs around his waist, and pressing harder against Jinyoung's lips. Mark pulls back, breath labored as he looks down at Jinyoung. His skin is flushed and his lips are swollen from Mark's kisses. Jinyoung pulls Mark back down, kissing him harshly before Mark pulls back again, starting an attack on Jinyoungs neck, marking the sun tinted skin. Jinyoung moans as Mark nips at his collarbone from under his tank top before licking over it. Mark lets Jinyoung down just long enough to slip both his and the youngers shirts off before he's back at Jinyoung, fingers splaying over Jinyoungs warm skin, lips sucking on the junction between his shoulder and neck.  


"Mark, please," Jinyoung moans out as Mark takes Jinyoungs nippes between his fingers, rolling and pinching. He grinds his hips harshly against Jinyoung, both gasping at the friction between their hard cocks. Jinyoung reaches down between them pulling the top of Marks jeans down and runs his fingers over the outline of the cock pressing against his boxers. He pulls back from Mark, pushing him onto the chair at the desk and falling to his knees in front of him. He pulls the rest of Marks jeans all the way off, throwing them somewhere behind him along with the pre cum stained boxers he slips off next. He doesn't bother to tease Mark, too eager to have the feel of the older boys cock pressed against his tongue. He licks at the tip, tonguing around the underside before taking him fully into his mouth. Mark's hand makes its way into Jinyoung's hair, pulling lightly and Jinyoung moans around Mark's cock. Mark wills himself to keep from fucking up into Jinyoung's mouth as the younger takes him deeper into his mouth, ripping a loud moan from the redhead. Mark can feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach. He pulls Jinyoung off his cock and kisses him sloppily, teeth clanking together as he works to push Jinyoungs swim trunks and boxers off his body. Jinyoung straddles Mark on the desk chair, hooking his lips onto the pale skin of the orders neck. Mark brings his fingers up to Jinyoung's mouth and Jinyoung understands, sucking lewdly on them coating them fully with saliva. Mark slips his covered fingers down Jinyoung's ass, circling them around the the rim. Jinyoung cries out, going slack against Mark when the latter slips a finger in, fucking Jinyoung with it. Jinyoung easily takes two fingers in no time, relaxed and anxious for Mark to be in him.  


"Mark, I'm ready, please, just fuck me," Jinyong breathes out as Mark continues to push three fingers in and out. Mark pulls his fingers out and helps Jinyoung position himself over the others cock. Jinyoung takes Mark's cock, slick with pre cum and Jinyoung's leftover spit, slowly until he fully bottoms out, sitting on Mark's thighs, and letting out a cracked cry. Mark waits patiently for Jinyoung to push himself up and back down before he starts to lift his hips in motion with the younger. Jinyoung fucks himself on Mark's cock as the elder fucks back into him every movement hitting the spot that makes Jinyoung moan loudly, clinging to Mark.  


Mark pulls Jinyoung down to kiss him but it's brief and messy, Jinyoung's mouth falling open with another broken cry as Mark thrusts into him particularly hard. Jinyoung's fucking himself fast and hard, the muscles in his thighs burning, but he can feel himself getting close and by the sounds Mark's making, can tell he's in the same place.  


"Mark, touch me, please, I'm so close," Jinyoung pants out, riding down once again. Mark does as asked, reaching his hand down and pumping Jinyoung's leaking cock until the boy comes with a loud cry of Mark's name. Jinyoung squeezes around Mark's dick as he comes and Mark fucks up into only once more before he's coming into the boy, biting his shoulder as he does.  


Jinyoung catches his breath, buried in the junction of marks neck and shoulder. He lifts himself carefully off Mark, wincing at the drag of Mark's cock in his sensitive hole. He looks over at Mark, his skin flushed and stomach covered in Jinyoung's cum, but somehow prettier after he's been fucked out.  


"You're messy," Jinyoung teases, grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him up and towards the locker room showers.  


"Me? If I remember correctly, this is your cum," Mark smiles back, following Jinyoung into the shower and washing the white substance off his body. Jinyoung kisses him again, slow and easy, and he doesn't stop until long after the hot waters run out.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Jaebum comes into work the next day gloating of the nervous blowjob Youngjae had given him after their date the previous night. Jinyoung just lets him brag, smiling slightly as he stares at Mark. Jaebum can have the good stand, the other one has a better view of Mark anyway.


End file.
